Réapprendre à Vivre
by Egnirys Chainsaw
Summary: Harry cherche Draco depuis la fin de la guerre. Il sait que Snape est au courant d'où il est. Il se décide à aller le voir... Ce qu'il va découvrir ne fera que le pousser à le retrouver. HP/DM
1. Révélations

Auteur: Me, myself and I XD

Disclamer : Rien à moi, tout à J.K.R…

Rating : Je mets T pour le moment, mais pas sûre que ça y reste…

Note1 : Je ne pense pas qu'il sera question du tome 7… En fait, je pense que je vais remanier l'histoire de base à ma sauce mais étant donné que je ne sais pas où va cette fic, je ne sais pas…

Note2 : Je ne sais pas comment va avancer cette fic. Je la poste au fur et à mesure car je ne peux pas la laisser sur l'ordi de mon oncle… Je pense que je posterai tous les week-ends (peut-être plus à partir du 17-18 avril car je serai chez mes parents et seule chez moi environ 2 fois par semaines...

Note3 : Cette histoire parle de relations homosexuelles… Je vous prierai donc de partir si cela vous dérange.

Pour les autres, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.

* * *

- HARRY ATTENDS !

Le jeune Harry Potter s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un couloir du Ministère de la Magie. Il tremblait de tous ses membres mais tenta de se contenir alors qu'Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie, s'approchait.

- Qu'y a-t-il Hermione ?

- Tu comptes faire quoi exactement. S'ils n'ont pas trouvé, tu ne trouveras pas non plus…

- Tu n'en sais rien Hermione… Et je pense savoir qui interroger !

- Alors dis-le aux Aurors !

- Ca va pas non ?! S'ils le trouvent, ils l'arrêteront et je n'aurai même pas le temps de lui parler ! Je vais aller le trouver moi-même et on avisera plus tard !

- Mais… !

Harry fit demi-tour avant même que sa meilleure amie ai fini de parler. Il s'engagea dans la zone de transplanage et arriva chez lui avant même d'avoir pu dire Quidditch.

Il s'assit sur le canapé vert sombre qui décorait son salon et posa sa tête dans les mains. Il attrapa une bouteille de whisky qui était poser sur la table basse face à lui et bu directement une rasade au goulot et la reposa brutalement sur la table. Il se leva d'un bond, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminée et la jeta dans l'âtre avant de s'agenouiller et plonger sa tête dans les flammes.

- Appartement de Severus Snape, Les cachots, Poudlard !

La tête de son professeur honni apparu au bout de quelques secondes.

- Qu'y a-t-il Potter ! J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour me déranger !

- Bien sûr que j'ai une raison. Répondit-il calmement. Le whisky l'avait calmé. Où est Malfoy ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Où est –il ?

- Je ne le sais pas, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous souhaitez le voir. A moins que malgré le fait que vous l'ayez défendu devant les aurors à la toute fin de la guerre, vous donne envie de finalement le livrer aux autorités.

Harry poussa un profond soupir afin que ses nerfs restent tel qu'ils devraient l'être dans une situation normale.

- Je ne suis pas de ce genre là Professeur. Sinon, vous seriez le premier que j'aurais livré. Après tout vous êtes le seul avec Zabini, de qui je connais les coordonnées et Zabini est toujours en vadrouille. Je veux juste de ses nouvelles… La voix du jeune brun se perdit dans le crépitement des flammes.

- Venez chez moi Monsieur Potter, je pense que nous devrions parler.

- Bien.

Il coupa la communication avant de transplaner en direction de Pré-au-Lard. Il arriva devant les grilles du château. Il y avait Hagrid qui semblait être en train de planter des arbres. Il s'approcha de son vieil ami et le salua. Ils parlèrent quelques secondes avant qu'Harry ne reparte en direction des cachots de son ancienne école.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche il s'arrêta devant la porte des appartements de son ex-professeur. Avant même qu'il n'eut frappé, la porte s'ouvrit sur Severus Snape.

- Je continue à dire que la cheminée est un moyen bien plus simple de voyager.

- Oui, mais je le déteste… Puis-je entrer Professeur ?

Il ne répondit pas mais s'effaça de l'encadrement de la porte. Il lui montra le sofa d'un geste de la main pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Il fit danser sa baguette avant de pincé les lèvres en attendant que son ancien élève ne prenne la parole.

- Savez-vous où il est ?

Il n'eut pas la réponse de suite mais dans un souffle, Snape lui répondit par l'affirmative.

Le cœur du survivant se mit à battre la chamade. L'espoir refaisait surface.

- Pouvez-vous me le dire, s'il vous plaît.

Severus se sentit très gêné. Il lui avait promit de ne rien dire mais il savait que le jeune Potter ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, malgré tout ce qu'il laissait paraître. Et puis après tout, c'était grâce à ce gamin qu'il était libre. Il lui en était reconnaissant.

- Avant de vous dire quoi que se soit Potter, il faut que je vous raconte ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la guerre.

- Harry hocha la tête d'assentiment et Snape commença.

- Tout d'abord il faut savoir que Draco n'était pas très aimé parmi les mangemorts et encore moins du Lord. Il était trop androgyne et cela n'a pas plu. Il s'est plusieurs fois fait agressé par nos « collègues » et torturé par le Seigneur pour sa beauté. Il jalousait sa beauté qui semblait toute innocente. Il a d'ailleurs essayé de la détruire juste avant la Bataille Finale. Il a… Il a…

- Ce salaud a fait quoi, Snape ?

Harry sentit l'horreur poindre dans son esprit.

- Il a violé Draco puis l'a fait violer pendant plusieurs heures par des mangemorts. Dit alors Snape d'une voix douloureuse.

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux ravalent la bile qu'il lui remontait dans la bouche. Il inspira fortement.

- Continuez… S'il vous plaît… Je veux savoir.

- Cet… action n'a fait que le poussé encore plus à le trahir ainsi que ses parents qui n'avaient rien fait pour empêcher ça… Moi, j'ai essayé mais j'ai été torturé pour m'empêcher de protester… Par Lucius et Narcissa eux-mêmes qui disaient que c'était un honneur que le Lord choisisse leur fils. Je ne m'en suis jamais autant voulu que ce jour là...

- Ce n'était pas de votre faute professeur.

- Bien sûr que si ! J'aurais du faire quelque chose !! Il pleurait en me regardant ! Je me faisais torturer et il se faisait violer. J'aurais du faire quelque chose… Quitte à mourir… Enfin. Cela fait qu'il s'est battu avec toute la force de son désespoir pendant la bataille. Sauf que… Alors qu'il repoussait des mangemorts qui se dirigeaient vers vous, Bellatrix est arrivée derrière lui et lui a lancé un sort…

- Quel genre de sort ?

- Elle était jalouse que le Lord l'ai prit lui et pas elle… Et elle a comprit que le lord préférait les hommes… Elle l'a transformé en… femme.

- Draco est une femme ?!

- Non, j'ai réussi à arrêter le processus avant que ça change ses organes génitaux. Surtout que la douleur aurait pu le tuer dans son état de fatigue. Seulement, ce sort est irréversible. Enfin, cela fait depuis la fin de la guerre que je cherche un antidote. Mais rien de concluant.

- Et où est-il maintenant.

- Je vous le dirai si seulement vous me promettez de ne pas le faire souffrir consciemment. Je pense qu'il a assez souffert maintenant.

- Je vous le jure professeur.

Snape pinça les lèvres avant de lui dire.

- Il vit dans le monde moldu… Je vous y emmènerai demain matin. Je vous donne rendez-vous à 9h à Pré-au-Lard.

- D'accord. Je vais y aller alors. Bonne soirée professeur.

- Bonne soirée Monsieur Potter.

Harry retourna donc transplaner. Une fois arrivé chez lui il partit se coucher. Toutes ces révélations l'avaient épuisé et il devait être parfaitement réveillé et lucide demain. Enfin, il allait le revoir. Draco Malfoy, sa Némésis et fantôme de ses nuits.

* * *

Verdict ?? J'espère sincèrement que cela vous aura plu !! Je sais que c'est court mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps... Je pense que le prochain sera plus long!!!

Je posterai le chapitre 2 le plus rapidement possible mais au plus tard Mardi 20 avril je pense.

Bonne semaine à tous !!


	2. Retrouvailles presque

Pardoooooon! Je suis désolée!! J'ai plus d'une semaine de retard alors que je suis en vacances!! Je vous supplie de m'excuser! J'ai passer énormément de temps avec ma famille (oui, je ne vie plus avec mes parents donc je profite quand je les vois) et mon petit frère à les sims 3 sur son pc alors j'ai pas resister! Vraiment navrée...

Je sais que le chapitre est court et je sais que le chapitre 3 le sera aussi, mais j'ai réussi à trouver un PC pour taper mes histoire donc les prochains seront peut-petre plus longs (je n'aime pas écrire à la main donc je fais au plus vite... et puis ce n'est que dans le chapitre 4 que l'action commence véritablement. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite car je repart dimanche dans le sud et étant donné que mon oncle et ma tante sont en plein divorce (endroit d'où je pouvais poster mes chapitres) et que le bac commence dans 50 jours, je vais tenter de me connecter depuis mon lycée pour poster... Peut-être le jeudi soir...

Plus de nouvelles dans le chapitre 3 normalement, où j'esayerai de trouver un rythme de parution régulier...

Par contre, mes personnages sont légèrement OCC... Je ne saqis pas vraiment de quels livres je vais tenir compte où non... Enfin voilà, soyiez indulgents par pitié!!!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!! (RaR en fin de chapitre!)

* * *

Harry arriva au lieu de rendez-vous avec un quart d'heure d'avance et s'aperçu que son ancien professeur était déjà là.

- Bonjour Professeur.

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Je me doutais que pour une fois dans votre vie vous seriez en avance et je ne me suis pas trompé. Tant mieux car nous devons transplaner pas trop près de là où se trouve Draco car il nous repèrerait.

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. Snape posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun et transplana.

Ils atterrirent au milieu d'une ruelle sale et nauséabonde. Ce n'est que lorsque Snape épousta sa veste que Harry se rendit compte de ses vêtements moldus. Il portait un sombre costume trois pièces noir et une chemise verte. Harry portait, quant à lui, un simple jean noir et un T-shirt rouge.

« Fidèle à sa maison l'un comme l'autre. »Il rit nerveusement avant de suivre le maître des potions qui s'engageait hors de la ruelle.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant de se retrouver devant une route, peu fréquentée à cette heure-ci de la journée, qui les séparait d'une bâtisse moderne et imposante qui était apparemment un lycée.

Le plus âgé désigna une terrasse de café à Harry et ils s'y installèrent commandant deux cafés. Le jeune brun essayait d'évacuer sa nervosité jusqu'à ce que Snape lui fasse un léger mouvement de tête en direction de l'entrée du lycée. Et là, il **le** vit. Malgré sa jupe arrivant au dessous de ses genoux, ses petites chaussures noires à talons et son haut moulant noir et vert, il le reconnut immédiatement. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs, plus longs qu'auparavant et savamment attachés avec une simple queue de cheval haute, sa peau pâle que laissaient apercevoir ses courts vêtements, son port de tête altier et surtout, ses yeux qu'il devinait gris et hypnotiques. Son cœur avait accéléré ses mouvements. Enfin il était là. Severus le rattrapa alors qu'il se levait pour aller le rejoindre. Il lui lança un regard surpris.

- N'y allez pas Potter.

- Mais… !

- Mais rien du tout ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Je ne pense pas que Draco apprécie que vous le voyiez dans cette situation sans qu'il y soit préparé.

- Aidez-moi Professeur ! Aidez-moi à lui parler ! Je veux lui parler !

Le jeune homme semblait si désemparé. Snape se leva pour se diriger vers la ruelle où ils avaient atterri à l'arrivée. Harry le suivit et il s'accrocha à son bras pour retourner à Pré-au-lard, ne se sentant pas de transplaner lui-même. Ils arrivèrent devant la Tête-de-Sanglier. Le professeur se retourna vers son ancien élève et lui dit :

- Venez avec moi Potter. J'ai inventé il y a quelques temps une potion fixatrice de sorts. Elle n'est pas encore brevetée mais je sais qu'elle fonctionne avec les sorts de glamours. Si vous êtes sûr de vouloir le revoir, il faudra que vous fassiez passer pour un élève de son lycée. Êtes-vous sûr de vous ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Bien. Allons voir Dumbledore. Il va vous obtenir une nouvelle identité.

Ils marchèrent donc d'un bon pas jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Lorsqu'ils frappèrent au panneau de bois, la voix du vieil Albus se fit entendre.

- Severus, Harry ! Entrez donc mes chers amis !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent d'un air désabusé avant d'entrer.

- Bonjour monsieur le Directeur.

- Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Asseyez-vous mes amis ! Une tasse de thé ? Un bonbon au citron ? Une part de tarte aux fraises peut-être ?

- C'est très sérieux Albus ! l'interrompit le maître des potions, sa patience se rapprochant dangereusement du zéro absolu. Monsieur Potter aimerait rejoindre Monsieur Malfoy chez les moldus mais à son insu.

- Oh ! Je vois ! Allez-vous utiliser votre nouvelle potion mon cher Severus ?

- Oui monsieur le Directeur.

- Très bien. Et bien bon voyage mon cher Evan Redson.

Le jeune sourit tout en se disant que le directeur n'avait pas énormément d'originalité.

- Merci monsieur le Directeur.

- Oh ! Vos papiers arriveront chez Severus ce soir même. Je pense que notre cher Professeur Snape doive se faire passer pour votre père afin de vous inscrire au lycée. Que diriez-vous d'une Terminale Littéraire avec français, allemand et français renforcé ? Je pense que cela vous ferait un bon cursus.

- Mais je ne parle aucune de ces langues, moi !

- Ne vous en faites pas, Severus va trouver une solution. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée messieurs.

Ayant comprit qu'ils se faisaient congédier, ils hochèrent la tête et sortirent. Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots en silence.

- Bon monsieur Redson, je pense qu'il est temps de vous trouver un physique.

- Quelque chose de pas trop différent. Et après ça sera votre tour. Mais professeur, est-ce que Draco ne risque pas de sentir la magie à cause du glamour ?

- Justement monsieur Po… Redson, la potion fixatrice efface les traces magiques.

Severus se plaça face à Harry et commença à agiter sa baguette en murmurant des sorts de glamour. Il sembla finalement plutôt satisfait et c'est un « Evan » plus que suspicieux qui s'approcha du miroir de l'entrée.

C'est avec surprise qu'il se découvrit. Les cheveux bruns plus clairs et plus longs et légèrement bouclés, des yeux toujours vers mais tirant sur le bleu, la peau plus pâle mais pas maladive et des lèvres plus fines. Il devait avouer qu'il avait un certain charme. Ni sa taille, ni sa corpulence n'avait changé mais il s'était bien étoffé depuis que le serpentard avait disparu. Un colis arriva par la cheminée à ce moment là allant finir sa course dans le sofa placé en face. Severus s'en empara.

- Je crois que ce sont vos nouveaux papiers monsieur Redson.

En disant cela, il sortit deux cartes d'identité, deux passeports où il suffisait de rajouter une photo et un polaroïd. Un mot y était accroché :

« Prenez simplement une photo de vous en insérant la carte dans l'appareil. Il fera le reste. » Severus pris alors l'appareil et prit Harry en photo après avoir inséré la carte d'identité. Il la retira et vit ce qui avait l'air d'être une photo totalement officielle. Il recommença avec le passeport où les caractéristiques d'Harry s'affichèrent d'elle-même. Le professeur de potion se jeta à son tour quelques sorts afin d'avoir des caractéristiques identique à celles d'Harry. Une fois cela fait, il demanda à ce dernier de le prendre en photo. Quand tout fut finit, il congédia l'ancien gryffondor en lui annonçant qu'il aurait un appartement proche du lycée dès le lendemain. Ils devaient se retrouver à 7h30 à Pré-au-Lard afin que Severus l'accompagne pour son inscription. Harry repartit alors chez lui, prenant bien soin de préparer une malle avec ses affaires moldues posées bien en évidence sur sa table basse face à la cheminée. Il prit la potion fixatrice de Snape et se coucha.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Réponse à LA rewiew anonyme:_

wingedshadow : Voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plairât comme t'as plu le début et que tu ne seras pas déçue! J'espère avoir ton avis sur celui-ci aussi! Si tu as des critiques, n'hésite pas!!!

Les critiques sont totalement acceptée si elles sont fondées... Je pense que c'est le meilleur moyen pour s'améliorer, surtout que je suis plus calé sur les romans originaux... Donc ça pourra toujours servir (les compliments sont toujours les bienvenus aussi bien sûr!!)

J'espère que ça vous aura plus et à plus tard!!


	3. Inscription et nouvelle famille

Le lendemain matin, Harry, enfin Eva, se leva de fort bonne humeur. Il passa rapidement par sa cuisine afin de déjeuner, parti se douche, se brossa les cheveux et les dents, s'habilla avec soin avec une chemise noire assortie à un jean de la même couleur quelque peu délavé à certains endroits et une simple paire de baskets. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait aucun moyen moldu d'écrire. Il n'allait tout de même pas écrire à la plume sur un parchemin ! Il demanderait à Snape de passer dans une grande surface afin de faire quelques achats. Heureusement qu'il avait de l'argent moldu en cas de besoin bien qu'il sache qu'il allait devoir passer à Gringotts dans la semaine. Il transplana à Pré-au-Lard avec, une nouvelle fois, un quart d'heure d'avance et comme la veille, le professeur était là.

- Professeur ! Il faut que je passe acheter des fournitures, je n'ai rien de moldu pour les cours !

Snape le calma en lui fourrant un sac à dos dans les bras.

- Dumbledore y a pensé. Vérifiez tout de même, on ne sait jamais.

Harry ouvrit le sac et vérifia chaque cahier, la trousse mais tout lui semblait normal. Il se redressa, posa le sac sur son épaule et transplana en même temps que Snape. Ils atterrirent dans la ruelle.

- Bien mon… Evan, je suis ton père. Essaye de ne pas te faire remarqué. Et acquiesce si on te demande de confirmer ce que je dis.

- Oui mon… Papa.

Ils sortirent de la ruelle et marchèrent côtes à côtes jusqu'au lycée. Le cœur de Harry bondit lorsqu'il vit arriver de loin Draco. Mais il fut rappelé à l'ordre par un Severus Snape de pas très bonne humeur. Ils se dirigèrent vers le secrétariat de la proviseur. Il s'approcha d'un comptoir pour se retrouver face d'une petite femme trapue lui rappelant vaguement Mme Pince.

- C'est pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix nasillarde.

- Je suis ici pour savoir s'il était possible d'inscrire mon fils dans votre établissement. Dis alors Severus le plus courtoisement possible.

- Vous êtes au courant que les cours ont commencé depuis deux semaines ?

- Je le sais bien mais j'aimerais parlé à la directrice afin de lui expliquer pourquoi cette inscription si tardive.

- Bien, je vais voir si elle peut vous recevoir.

- Merci.

Lorsque la femme se dirigea vers le bureau adjacent au sien, Harry se demanda, à cause de ses rondeurs, si elle tombait, roulerait-elle ?

Pour mettre fin à ses pensées hautement philosophiques, la secrétaire revint et leur fit signe d'entrer.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc en face d'une femme l'aspect sévère qui leur rappela étrangement Minerva McGonagall.

- Bonjour messieurs, installez-vous je vous pries.

- Bonjour madame. Lui répondit poliment Snape.

- Bonjour. Rajouta timidement « Evan ».

Elle les regarda tour à tour puis, pris la parole.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur…

- Redson. Je viens inscrire mon fils Evan. Nous avons pensé, ma femme et moi-même, - Harry faillit s'étouffer à cette pensée, mais il se retint de justesse- à retirer Evan de l'école et le faire venir avec nous dans nos déplacements mais nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'ils s'épanouirait finalement mieux avec des gens de son âge. Nous lui avons trouver un appartement non loin d'ici afin qu'il puisse sereinement rester en Angleterre.

La proviseur semblait perplexe.

- Mais qui va être là si vous êtes en perpétuels déplacements ? Je veux dire, en cas d'accident ?

- Son grand-père Albus veillera sur lui.

Harry essayait de ne pas paraître surpris sous le regard de la directrice.

Et bien, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à cela… Quelles options souhaitez-vous suivre ?

- Euh… Français en première langue, Allemand en seconde et Français renforcé en option.

- Très bien, c'est une de nos classes les moins remplies. Le français est très compliqué alors, ça démotive. Elle marqua une pause. Vous souhaitez commencer de suite ou demain matin ?

Harry allait répondre qu'il souhaitait commencer à l'instant mais Snape le devança.

- Je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'il commence demain. Il doit s'installer et je repars demain vers l'Ecosse où m'attend mon épouse.

- Très bien. Je vous renvoi vers ma secrétaire pour l'inscription. Il suffit qu'il passe nous apporter les papiers demain matin avant d'aller en cours.

Elle leur serra la main avant de les congédier. Ils passèrent récupéré les formulaires et le nouvel emploi du temps d' « Evan » et se dirigèrent en direction de la sortie du lycée. Draco y était. Assis à même le sol, habillé négligemment d'un baggy et d'un t-shirt large vert émeraude. Entouré par quelques garçons qu'Harry détesta sur le champ. Le blond, ou plutôt la blonde, semblait elle, tout à fait à son aise et souriait. Harry resta abasourdi devant ce sourire si simple et éclatant qu'il n'avait jamais vu en sept ans à « ses côtés ». Il vit ensuite Draco chercher dans sa poche et en sortir un paquet blanc. « Elle » y piocha une cigarette qu'un garçon s'empressa d'allumer après qu'il l'eut porté à ses lèvres.

Il, « elle » se rectifia-t-il mentalement, le remercia d'un petit sourire, tout à fait charmant d'après Harry, et elle leva la tête pour croiser le regard de l'ex-Gryffondor. Elle leva un sourcil perplexe. Evan détourna le regard rapidement, le cœur battant à une vitesse incommensurable. C'est à ce moment là que Severus intervint.

- Evan, nous devons y aller.

- J'arrive.

Il lui emboîta le pas, tentant de ne pas se retourner vers Draco qui le suivait du regard. Tout comme un des garçons qui accompagnait le blond.

Ils arrivèrent à un carrefour et ils prirent la rue de gauche. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison assez grande. Le numéro 14.

- Vous vivrez ici. La maison est coupée en deux grands appartements. Vos voisins sont des sorciers, ils pourront vous aidez en cas de besoin. Evitez seulement de dire que vous êtes Harry Potter.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel signifiant : « Merci de reconnaître mon intelligence ». Snape reprit la parole :

- Le professeur Dumbledore a déjà tout aménagé. Vous trouverez aussi des livres de français et d'allemand avec des marque-pages à l'intérieur. Il y a une fiole de potion orange sur la table de la cuisine. C'est une potion de « remue-méninges », elle dure 12h. Elle permet à votre cerveau d'emmagasiner les informations plus vite. Ne lisez pas au-delà des marque-pages, cela paraîtrait suspect. Je vous souhaite bonne chance Po… Redson.

Il lui tendit les clefs.

- Et souvenez-vous, s'il arrive quoi que soit à Draco par votre faute, vous regretterai de ne plus avoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ennemi.

Harry déglutit difficilement et acquiesça. Snape disparut derrière la haie du jardin pour transplaner et le brun rentra dans son nouveau chez lui.

Il laissa tomber son sac dans l'entrée et se déchaussa. Il soupçonnait Dumbledore d'avoir aménagé cet appartement comme son ancien. Il s'y sentit tout de suite à l'aise. Il restait quelques cartons pour faire penser à un déménagement à la moldu. « On ne sait jamais pensa-t-il.

Il ouvrit le frigo, remplit pour son plus grand plaisir, pris un encas qu'il dégusta tout en remplissant son formulaire d'inscription à l'aide d'un parchemin que le directeur de Poudlard avait laissé pour l'aider avec quelques informations. Une fois cela finit, il prit la potion « remue-méninges » et s'installa dans un fauteuil face à la cheminée éteinte et commença à lire ses livres de langues. Il passa le plus gros de sa journée à lire, résistant à l'envie d'aller au-delà des marque-pages mais il ne voulait pas attirer les soupçons et encore moins ceux de Draco. Il lut d'autres livres avant de préparer son sac et ses vêtements pour le lendemain, prendre une douche et aller se coucher.

Lorsqu'il vit son lit, il sourit ému. Dumbledore avait pensé à tout. Son couvre-lit était de couleur mercure comme les yeux de l'ancien serpentard. Il se dit que ça ne serait finalement pas si difficile de penser à Albus en tant que son grand-père. Cependant il se demanda pourquoi le fait d'avoir eu, l'espace d'une heure, Snape en tant que père, ne l'avait pas tant déranger que ça.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Remerciements spéciaux à :

- **Caence** et **Nina83** pour avoir mis ma fic dans leurs favoris et dans leurs alertes !

- **Ketsurah**, **Lilicelaplusbelle** et** Machiik** pour l'avoir mise dans leurs favoris !

- **L'existence d'une vie**, **mamanline**, **orely26**, **sami-saka**, **Steph054**, **Yami Shino** et **Yuseiko-chan **pour l'avoir mis en alerte !

RaRs :

**Wingedshadow :** Merci pour tes encouragements pour mon bac, je l'ai déjà loupé une fois, je compte bien l'avoir cette fois-ci !! Et t'en fait pas, tu peux me menacer si je mets trop de temps à écrire, ça me poussera à m'y mettre !

**Fire666 :** Ne t'en fait pas, je pense que Draco a assez souffert avant que l'histoire commence… Je vais essayer de le rendre heureux maintenant… Mais Harry va sûrement s'en prendre plein les dents avant de réussir à l'avoir XD

**Maya :** Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait chaud au cœur !!

Merci à tous ceux que je n'ai pas cité ici car je n'ai regardé mes messages qu'hier soir donc ce n'est peut-être pas à jour! Je n'oublierai pas de vous répondre (si review anonyme) au prochain chapitre et de vous remercier!! (pour les reviews non anonymes, je vous écrirai un message demain!!)

Merci à tous ceux qui lise cette fic, qu'ils la mettent en favoris, en alerte, postent une review ou alors restent de parfaits fantômes.

Mes statistiques montrent que j'ai eu plus de 200 lectures pour le premier chapitre et plus de 150 pour le deuxième… Je suis vraiment heureuse !

Pour me faire pardonner de mon dernier retard et de mon prochain (semaine de bac blanc oblige puis oral d'anglais… Puis préparation au bac XD) j'ai posté le chapitre 3 rapidement. Il était déjà manuscrit, j'ai juste eu à le taper (ce que je déteste faire).

Le chapitre 4 n'a que le début de fais mais maintenant que j'ai un PC, les chapitres seront sûrement plus long dans ce prochain chapitre, vous aurez enfin la rencontre Draco (vous saurez sa nouvelle identité) et Evan Redson (j'ai pensé à fils rouge pour Gryffondor XD)

Bon j'arrête mon blabla et je vous remercie encore !!

Et, s'il vous plaît, continuez de me soutenir!!


	4. Première journée et première révélations

Le réveil sonnait, Harry avait un horrible mal de crâne. L'impression de s'être pris une bibliothèque sur la tête. Enfin pas qu'une impression…

- Saleté de Snape ! Il ne pouvait pas prévenir des effets secondaires ?

Il se saisit de ses lunettes – préalablement changées – qu'il plaça sur son nez avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Ils s'aperçu alors qu'il y avait une fiole de potion et un téléphone portable qui hurlait la musique de l'exorciste un peu trop près de ses oreilles pour la survie de ses tympans. Il décrocha et porta l'appareil au niveau de son oreille avant de se faire de nouveau tuer le tympan droit par la voix du maître des potions.

- POTTER ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?

Harry entama la marche funèbre mentalement en mémoire de son pauvre tympan droit qui venait de rendre l'âme dans un sifflement énervant.

- Professeur ! Parlez moins fort et plus près de l'appareil ! cria-t-il. Par pitié. Rajouta-t-il dans un chuchotement.

- Comme ceci, c'est mieux ?

- Bien mieux, merci. Et vous m'appeliez pour quoi ?

- Pour que vous remarquiez que vous aviez un félétone… Téléphone portable… une fiole contre le mal de tête et aussi pour être sûr que vous ne soyez pas en retard pour votre premier jour.

- Merci de me faire confiance professeur, votre certitude à mon égard me touche. Ironisa-t-il.

- Potter, je sais que vous arrivez très souvent en retard à vos rendez-vous comme vous le faisiez pour mes cours et avouez que si je n'avais pas appelé vous ne vous seriez pas réveillé… on pouvait presque entendre son sourire sarcastique.

Harry baragouina quelques sons en preuve de sa mauvaise foi.

Il regarda l'heure et remarqua qu'il ne lui restait que 27 minutes avant d'être officiellement en retard à son cours de philosophie. Il raccrocha presque au nez de Snape et le maudit pour l'avoir réveillé si tard.

Etant donné qu'il avait déjà préparé ses affaires, il n'eut qu'à sauter dans ses vêtements et courir jusqu'au lycée afin de pouvoir passer déposer ses papiers d'inscription avant le début de son cours.

Il y arriva de justesse et se retrouva parmi une bande de filles, discutant joyeusement entre elles et resta à l'écart. Une voix féminine et douce l'interpella alors, tandis qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

- Tu es nouveau ?

Harry se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec… Draco. Enfin sa version féminine. Il se retint de lui sauter dessus et eu l'impression qu'il prenait sa première bouffée d'oxygène depuis des mois en voyant ses deux yeux gris.

- Houhou ! Tu viens dans notre classe ?

- Ah euh ! Oui ! Enfin je crois ! Est-ce que c'est la 3-B ?

- Oui. Lui répondit Draco, amusé par ses bégaiements.

Harry se maudit pour avoir perdu ses moyens. Le professeur arriva et ils s'installèrent.

- Tu n'as qu'à te mettre à côté de moi si tu veux. Lui proposa Draco. Tu es le seul garçon dans cette classe.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, j'espère que ça ne te gène pas. Il n'y a que pour les cours de sport que tu pourras être avec des garçons en cours.

- Oh…

Harry se gifla mentalement pour avoir si peu de conversation.

- Vu ton physique, tu risques d'avoir quelques propositions... Fais attention.

- Aucun souci, je suis gay.

« Autant jouer franc jeu » pensa-t-il.

- Alors aucun problème ! Hum… Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu ailles te présenter à la prof.

- Ah euh oui !

Harry s'approcha du bureau où la professeur était en train de sortir ses affaires.

- Euh bonjour madame.

- Bonjour, vous êtes ?

- Evan Redson, je suis nouveau.

- Oh ! Et bien, bienvenue monsieur Redson. Hum… Miss Angius pouvez-vous vous occupez de Monsieur Redson afin qu'il prenne ses marques ici ?

- Oui madame. Lui répondit Draco.

- Alors son nom de famille était Angius… Il partit s'asseoir à côté d'elle en cherchant une manière subtile de lui demander son prénom.

- Et c'est quoi ton prénom ? lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à sa gauche.

« Très, TRES subtil Harry, bravo. Mais au moins c'est clair… »

- Sally, je m'appelle Sally Angius. Et toi, quel est ton prénom ?

- Evan.

Sally le fixa alors intensément.

- Quoi ? paniqua Harry.

- Non rien, c'est juste la lueur de tes yeux. Elle me rappelle quelqu'un que je fréquentais l'année dernière.

- Ah ? Harry se posait maintenant des centaines de questions.

- Oui… Mais il est mort.

Maintenant, sa tête allait exploser sous les questions. Il se retint de demander son prénom lorsqu'il vit le visage mélancolique de sa -son- bien aimé(e).

Le cours commença. Ils passèrent deux heures à emmagasiner les bases de la philosophie.

Arriva la pause. Sally lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna sans lui demander son avis vers la sortie du lycée.

Arrivé au portail, Sally retrouva une bande de garçons qui le regardait arriver avec un air peu aimable.

- Salut les mecs ! Je vous présente le nouveau de ma classe. Evan, je te présente mes amis : Andrew, Max et David.

Ils le saluèrent en retour mais Andrew semblait vouloir lui arracher les yeux.

- Sally, toujours accrochée à son bras, sortit une cigarette.

- Tu fumes ? demanda-t-elle à Evan en lui tendant son paquet.

- Euh… Non.

- T'as bien raison. J'aurais jamais du commencer.

- Mais tu avais tes raisons Sally… ajouta Andrew en lançant un regard à Harry du genre « J'en sais plus que toi… ».

« Si tu savais ce que je sais mon gars… » ricana mentalement Harry.

Harry ne pouvait détourner son regard de la cigarette qui allait et venait entre les lèvres de Draco. Il trouvait ça… envoûtant.

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça le nouveau ? lui lança hargneusement Andrew.

- Andrew ! Laisse-le un peu tranquille ! Qu'est ce que t'as aujourd'hui, t'as tes règles ou quoi ? répliqua comme par réflexe le blond.

Alors que le garçon baissait les yeux, les autres riaient (Harry compris) et « la » jeune Draco se sentait très fière d'elle.

- Bon j'ai fini ma cigarette, on va manger ? demanda-t-il.

Tous acquiescèrent et se rendirent au réfectoire.

- Tu verras, la bouffe est pas terrible… Mais bon, on s'y habitue…

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête. Ils prirent leurs plateaux et allèrent s'asseoir à l'une des tables au fond de la salle.

Une fois assis et le repas commencé, un garçon demanda à Harry.

- Comment ça se fait que tu arrives en retard ?

- En retard ?

- Bah ouais, ça fait deux semaines que les cours ont commencé…

Harry se remémora rapidement de l'histoire inventée par Snape.

- Mes parents voyagent beaucoup. Et ils auraient voulu que je les accompagne… Manque de chance, ils sont toujours qu'avec des gens de leur âge alors je m'ennuyais à mourir. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont préféré que je vienne dans un vrai lycée. Et on a prit celui-ci parce que c'est plus facile pour mon grand-père de débarquer en cas de problème…

- T'as un appart' à toi alors ?

- Ouais. Vous pourrez venir si ça vous dit.

Draco le regardait intéressé.

- Je pourrai passer ce soir t'apporter les cours à rattraper.

Le cœur d'Harry loupa un battement.

- Oui ! Pas de souci ! Ca m'évitera d'être trop en retard !

- Je passerai juste à ma chambre chercher mes cours. Tu viendras avec moi ?

- …

Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Son esprit était resté bloqué sur « Chambre ».

« Draco - chambre. Chambre - Draco… Chambre – Lit… Ecran bleu… »

- Evan ? Tout va bien ?

Harry reprit contact avec la réalité pour voir en contre-plongée le visage inquiet de Draco. Son cœur loupa un mouvement.

« Va falloir que j'apprenne le self-control si je ne veux pas mourir trop jeune… »

- Oui oui, tout va bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit-il avec un sourire tendre.

- Bon, on y va ? J'aimerais pouvoir aller fumer un coup dans ma chambre avant d'aller en cours de géographie.

- Ah… Harry se sentit gêné. Je vais vous laisser. Je vais traîner un coup.

- Non mais tu peux venir !

Andrew le fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard.

« J'ai tué un mage noir à un an, si tu crois que j'ai peur de toi… » pensa Harry ironiquement.

L'un des amis de son « rival » déclara qu'ils devaient aller en cours. Ils se dirent au revoir et l'ex Gryffondor suivit Draco vers un bâtiment au fond de la cour du lycée.

Ils montèrent au deuxième étage et ils entrèrent dans une petite chambre.

La chose qui le choqua fut qu'au dessus du lit de son aimé, il y avait une photo. De lui… Mais il fut deux fois plus choqué quand Draco dit :

- Bonjour Harry.

_A suivre…_


	5. Suite des révélations et paix

« Bonjour Harry ». Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête alors qu'il était debout au milieu de la chambre du blond. Son propre visage le fixait. Et Draco semblait si triste lorsque ses yeux allaient en direction de ce « lui » sur papier glacé.

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes. Draco fumait et Harry s'observait sur le mur. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Draco prit la parole.

- C'est lui qui est mort.

- M… mort ?

- Oui… Il a été assassiné… Il y a quelques mois.

Le brun resta coi. Non ! Il était là ! Devant lui ! Il n'était pas mort !

- C'est pour ça que je suis dans ce lycée maintenant, je ne voulais pas rester là où l'on a grandit ensemble.

- Tu… Tu le connaissais depuis longtemps.

Harry jouait l'innocent mais voulait à tout prix savoir qui lui avait dit qu'il était mort.

- Depuis nos onze ans. Ce n'était pas vraiment la grande entente entre nous… C'était même plutôt le contraire. Mais moi…

Sa voix se brisa et il baissa la tête.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec ça…

- Non… Tu ne m'ennuis pas… Parle-moi… Je veux savoir ce qui t'est arrivé…

Draco leva alors la tête. Ces yeux semblaient si brillants à cause de ses larmes contenues.

- Moi… Je l'aimais.

Une nouvelle fois, le cœur de Harry sembla s'arrêter.

- Tu l'aimais ?

- Et je l'aime toujours.

Alors… Pourquoi était-il partit ?

Le blond continua de fumer, muré dans une sorte de silence pesant. Harry ne savait quoi dire. Il voulait lui dire la vérité mais n'osait pas.

Un long moment se passa ainsi avant que Draco ne déclare qu'il fallait qu'ils retournent en cours.

Ils se levèrent, prirent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers leur cours de Géographie.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa ainsi.

A la fin de leur dernier cours, Draco semblait exténué.

- On remet ça à plus tard si tu veux. Lui proposa gentiment Harry.

- Oui, merci… Je crois que d'avoir repensé à lui m'a remué.

- Aucun souci, à demain.

Harry traversa la cours à l'opposé de Draco qui retournait à sa chambre. Harry arriva devant la grille où il vit Andrew. Ce dernier ce dirigea vers lui.

- Où est Sally ?

- Dans sa chambre. Va la voir s'il te plaît… Je ne veux pas la laisser seule mais je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour l'aider… Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant un morceau de papier avec des chiffres griffonnés à la va-vite, c'est mon numéro. S'il y a un problème n'hésite pas, j'habite pas très loin. Si tu penses que c'est mieux pour elle de sortir du lycée, venez chez moi, vous êtes les bienvenus.

Andrew allait répondre mais Harry le coupa.

- Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas trop et que tu penses que je suis trop proche de Sally mais ne t'en fais pas, elle sait que je suis gay… Mais s'il te plaît, prends soin d'elle… Je l'aime bien quand même… Bon je rentre, j'ai un coup de fil urgent à passer…

Alors qu'il commençait à partir, Andrew lui retint le bras.

- Merci… Evan…

Il lui fit un simple sourire et se mit à courir jusqu'à chez lui.

Une fois arrivé, il se rua sur sa cheminée après avoir récupéré sa baguette dans une boîte bien cachée au fond de son armoire et alluma un feu où il jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminée qu'il avait trouvé dans la même boîte. Il s'agenouilla devant l'âtre avant de dire distinctement :

- Bureau de Severus Snape, les cachots, Poudlard.

Après quelques secondes, le professeur fit son apparition et Harry, malgré le self-control du plus âgé, il put voir dans ses yeux une sorte de peur à l'égard de son filleul.

- Que se passe-t-il Potter ?

- Qui a dit à Draco que j'étais mort ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Qui a dit à Draco que j'étais mort ? répéta-t-il plus lentement.

Severus était perplexe.

- Eloignez-vous de la cheminée, j'arrive.

Harry sortit sa tête des flammes et s'assit sur le sofa, attendant, plus ou moins patiemment l'arrivée du maître des potions.

Ce dernier arriva quelques secondes plus tard, habillé tel un moldu.

« On est jamais trop prudent » pensa Harry.

- Voudriez-vous, je vous prie, m'expliquer la cause de votre question maintenant.

Harry lui fit signe de s'asseoir et lui expliqua l'histoire.

- Mais qui aurait put être assez fourbe pour lui dire ceci ? s'exclama Snape.

Le brun secoua la tête montrant son ignorance.

- Je pense que je vais faire…

Le portable d'Harry se mit à vibrer. Il leva la main, intimant à son ancien professeur d'être silencieux et décrocha, sachant d'ores et déjà qui était à l'autre bout du fil. Seulement deux personnes avaient son numéro et l'une d'elle était en face de lui.

- Allô ? Andrew ?

- Harry, c'est moi… Je voulais savoir si c'était possible que tu nous laisses venir avec Sally pour la nuit… Elle ne va vraiment pas bien… Et je ne peux pas rester au lycée mais je ne veux pas la laisser seule.

- Aucun souci, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha. Severus leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Sally, enfin Draco, m'a raconté l'histoire d' « Harry » et depuis elle ne se sent pas bien. Un de ses amis m'a appelé pour qu'ils viennent passer la nuit ici.

- Bien, je vais donc vous laisser. Pensez à ranger vos affaires Potter et de mon côté je vais faire quelques recherches. Je vous recontacterai.

- Merci Professeur.

Le dit professeur passa la cheminée. Harry rangea toutes ses affaires magiques dans la boîte qu'il remit au même endroit où il l'avait trouvé, et sortit en trombe de son appartement.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant le lycée où se trouvaient déjà Andrew et Sally, fumant.

Ils se levèrent à l'approche du brun.

- Désolée de te déranger… dit piteusement le blond.

- T'inquiètes ! C'est moi qui ai dit à Andrew de m'appeler s'il y avait un souci… Et puis tu voulais venir non ?

Draco hocha la tête et Harry partit devant leur montrant le chemin. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison où habitait Harry et montèrent les escaliers menant à son appartement.

Il leur fit signe d'entrer une fois la porte déverrouillée et les entraîna jusqu'au salon où ils s'assirent les trois sur le sofa.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que les ventres se mettent à gargouiller et qu'Harry commande des pizzas. Ils restèrent muets jusqu'à l'arrivée du livreur et ils reprirent leurs conversations sur un sujet moins douloureux que la « mort » d'Harry. Ce n'est qu'aux alentours de 2h du matin qu'ils se couchèrent. Harry dans son lit, Andrew et Draco dans le sofa déplié, le jeune moldu n'ayant voulu lâcher sa « douce » ne serait-ce que pour la nuit.

C'est la tête pleine de questions qu'Harry s'endormit cette nuit là.

_A suivre…_


	6. Départ

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec son réveil à 8h30 et alla réveiller les deux autres.

Il les trouva dans les bras l'un de l'autre et son cœur se serra mais il ne dit rien. Il secoua l'épaule d'Andrew pour qu'il réveille lui-même Draco.

Il partit à la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner quand Draco passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine.

- Bonjour Evan, je peux t'emprunter ta douche vite fait ?

- Aucun souci, fais comme chez toi. Dis à Andrew qu'il peut aussi. Et le petit déjeuner est bientôt prêt.

- Merci.

Et il retourna au salon.

Harry se retrouva au salon se posant des questions existentielles tel que « Est-ce qu'il voulait Draco heureux avec lui ou simplement heureux ? »

Il s'attabla quand Draco revint en lui disant que Andrew était partit prendre une douche rapide.

Il les rejoint pour le petit-déjeuner quelques minutes plus tard et ils mangèrent dans le silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Après avoir fini de manger, Harry posa leur vaisselle dans l'évier et partit prendre une douche.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il failli s'écrouler.

Draco était assis sur le canapé. Andrew aussi. Ils s'embrassaient. Il se racla la gorge pour les prévenir de sa présence. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre en rougissant. Ils prirent leurs affaires et partirent pour le lycée toujours dans le silence.

La journée se passa ainsi. Aucun ne dit un mot lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble.

Alors que Harry allait repartir chez lui après les cours, Draco lui attrapa le bras et le retourna.

- Pourquoi tu as l'air en colère ?

- Je… Désolé, je dois y aller.

Il arracha son bras de la poigne de Draco et partit sans se retourner.

Un fois arrivé chez lui, il fit la même chose que la veille : il contacta Snape.

- Potter ? Que me voulez-vous cette fois-ci ?

- Je veux rentrer.

- Pardon ?

- Vous allez à chaque fois me demander de répéter ? J'ai dit que je voulais rentrer... Je… Sa voix se brisa. Je… Je ne veux plus être près de lui, je lui fais du mal, même sans le savoir. Et il est très heureux sans moi.

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues.

- Prenez la cheminée jusqu'à chez vous. Je vous recontacterai. J'irai au lycée demain matin prévenir de votre absence. 'Soirée Potter.

Il s'était empêché de dire « bonne » devant la mine désespérée du jeune Potter.

Harry pris quelques affaires, la poudre de cheminette et rentra chez lui.

_A suivre…_


	7. Absence

« Mais où est-il ? » se demanda Draco rageusement alors qu'il attendait Evan devant la porte de la salle d'histoire. Il lui avait envoyé plusieurs messages dans la soirée mais il n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Il se sentait très mal. Qu'avait-il pu bien faire pour qu'Evan l'évite… Enfin les évite lui et Andrew. Cela avait commencé quand Andrew et lui s'étaient embrassés.

« Peut-être qu'il… Non, bien sûr que non, il est gay… Et personne ne sait que je suis en fait un mec… Pas même Andrew. »

Il sortit son portable de sa poche pour la énième fois depuis son réveil. Il décida d'envoyer de nouveau un message.

« _Salut Evan, c'est Sally._

_Je voulais savoir ce qui n'allait pas._

_S'il te plaît réponds-moi, je m'inquiète._

_A plus tard j'espère. »_

Midi arriva dans une lenteur obsédante et Draco arriva devant le self en même temps que son groupe. Andrew était là. Il le prit dans ses bras en voyant la mine affectée qu'affichait le blond.

- Ca va aller ?

- Il faut bien…

- T'as des nouvelles d'Evan ?

- Non…

Andrew n'avait plus peur d'aller au devant de Sally. Il lui avait avoué ses sentiments pendant la nuit qu'ils avaient passé chez Evan mais celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ses sentiments, Harry étant encore trop présent dans son cœur. Le lendemain, il lui avait juste demandé un baiser afin de ne pas tout regretter. Bien que le nouveau soit gay, il se doutait que son départ précipité de la veille et son absence du jour avait un rapport. Il ne reprit pied avec la réalité que quand Sally lui dit que si elle n'avait pas de nouvelle à sa dernière heure, elle irait demander à l'administration. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle partit en courant vers cette même administration.

- Monsieur Redson ! Monsieur ! Attendez-moi !

Le professeur Snape, sous les traits du père d'Evan, traversait la cour pour aller signaler et expliquer la raison de l'absence de son « fils » quand une tornade blonde se jeta sur lui. Il s'arrêta avant qu'elle ne le percute et se retrouva face à un Draco féminisé essoufflé.

- Que puis-je pour vous mademoiselle ?

- Bonjour, je suis Sally, une… amie d'Evan, il n'est pas là aujourd'hui et je voulais savoir pourquoi.

Snape empêcha un micro sourire tendre de s'afficher à la vue de son filleul s'inquiétant pour Potter. Sans le savoir tout du moins.

- Nous avons eu quelques soucis de famille. Il risque d'être absent pendant un moment… Il ne vous l'a pas dit ?

Il savait pertinemment la réponse mais il voulait savoir ce qu'allait lui répondre le blond.

- Non… Je lui ai envoyé plusieurs messages. Mais il ne m'a pas répondu.

- Effectivement, son portable ne passe pas là où nous logeons. S'il ne vous a pas dit ce qui se passait, c'était sûrement pour ne pas vous embarrasser.

- D'accord… Pourriez-vous lui dire que… Je m'inquiète pour lui et qu'il peut m'appeler à n'importe quel moment.

Draco se pencha et attrapa un morceau de feuille où il griffonna quelques chiffres avant de le tendre au « père d'Evan ».

- C'est mon numéro, pourriez-vous lui transmettre s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr. Mais au fait… Comment avez-vous su qui j'étais ?

Il vit avec étonnement deux petites tâches rouges apparaître sur les joues de son filleul. Si Lucius avait été présent il nous aurait fait une crise cardiaque.

- Je vous ai vu la veille de l'arrivée d'Evan. J'avoue que… Je l'avais remarqué…

Cette fois-ci Snape ne retint pas son sourire à la fois amusé et tendre.

- Merci de prendre soin de mon fils mademoiselle. Je ferais en sorte qu'Evan revienne vite… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse attendre une jolie jeune fille comme vous. Passez une bonne journée.

Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que Draco rejoint ses amis.

- Alors ? demanda Andrew, impatient d'avoir des nouvelles de son « ami ».

- Juste des problèmes de familles, et son portable ne capte pas… Son père m'a dit qu'il ferait en sorte qu'il soit bientôt de retour.

- Ah…

Il retint Sally au moment d'entrer dans le restaurant scolaire.

- Dis Sally, si Evan voulait être avec toi… Est-ce que tu mettrais Harry de côté ?

La dite Sally eut un moment de silence, plongée dans ses pensées.

- Je crois que… oui… souffla-t-elle honteuse, avouant au garçon qui l'aimait qu'elle ferait pour le nouveau quelque chose qui lui était impossible pour lui. Mais c'est bien plus compliqué que ça… ajouta-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui est différent ? demanda le garçon sans animosité.

- Il a le même regard…

Ils se turent et rentrèrent manger.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Draco n'avait aucune nouvelle de Evan. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas appelé. Elle ne savait même pas si son père lui avait donné son numéro. Perdu dans ses pensées, assise devant le lycée, la cigarette à la bouche, elle ne sentit pas immédiatement son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Lorsqu'elle le sentit, elle se leva précipitamment, le sortit de sa poche et répondit sans prendre le temps de regarder qui l'appelait.

- Allô ?

- Sally ?

Cette voix… C'était Evan !

- Evan !

- Oui c'est moi… Ca va ? demanda-t-il gêné.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! Ca fait une semaine que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles !

- Oui, désolé. Mon père m'a bien passé ton numéro et fait passer ton message mais pour trouver un endroit où on capte dans ce patelin, c'est la guerre…

- Où es-tu ?

- Dans un petit village en Ecosse, ma… mère était malade et je suis resté avec elle. Elle va mieux maintenant alors je pense que je serai de retour dans la semaine.

- Tant mieux. Tu nous manques.

Draco se refusait à dire que c'était surtout à lui qu'il manquait.

- Andrew n'arrête pas de me demander des nouvelles ! S'il n'était pas pur hétéro, je me poserai des questions !

Harry resta silencieux. A l'entente du nom de son rival, son cœur s'était pincé. Il se jeta alors à l'eau.

- Vous êtes toujours ensemble ?

- Qu… Quoi ? Andrew et moi ensemble ?

- Bah, le matin de mon départ… Vous… Vous vous embrassiez sur mon canapé. Une légère touche de reproche se faisait entendre dans sa voix.

De son côté, l'espoir de Draco montait en flèche. « Non, il est gay et même si tu es un garçon, il ne le sait pas, calme-toi ! »

- Oui, en fait, il m'aime mais pas moi… Tu sais, Harry est encore trop… présent… Même s'il est mort… Enfin… Je veux dire, il m'a juste demandé un baiser… Juste un… et c'est tout…

Harry se sentait bête au bout du fil… Mais entendre Draco parler de « Harry » comme ça lui avait envoyé une décharge dans le dos.

- Ah ! Euh… Désolé… Je dois vraiment t'embêter avec ça.

- Pas de problème… Bon je vais te laisser, j'ai quelques trucs à faire avant de rentrer…

- D'accord… Reviens vite… Tu… Tu me manques.

Avant qu'Evan ne puisse répondre à sa confession, il raccrocha.

Il tira une bouffée de fumée quand son portable vibra à nouveau. Un message.

« _Tu me manques aussi._ »

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que Draco éteint sa cigarette et qu'il rejoint la salle de son prochain cours.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

_Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de vous mettre les chapitres! Les réponses aux reviews se feront dans le prochain chapitre! J'espère qu'ils vous ont plu et que le reste vous plaira aussi!_

_Merci pour votre soutient!_

_Para Sym!_


	8. Explications

**Avant-propos :**

Ouais je sais, c'est méchant d'écrire avant le chapitre alors que ça fait un an environ que la fic est en pause, et je vous supplie de me pardonner. J'ai du repartir vivre chez mes parents, et là-bas, c'est un peu la galère pour écrire. Ensuite, j'ai pris les cours à la fac et j'avoue que, même si je n'allais pas souvent en cours, j'ai un peu arrêter de lire des fics et d'écrire. Mais depuis quelques temps, je m'y suis remise et ce soir, je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que je m'y remette. Donc voilà le chapitre 8 et si j'arrive à suivre mon planning, le 9 arrivera à lundi 13 ou mardi 14 juin. Promis, je ne fuirai plus et je ne repars pas pour un an sans nouvelle. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Draco n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis trois jours mais il ne s'inquiétait pas car Evan lui avait promis de revenir dans la semaine. Sans Evan, les cours l'ennuyaient plus que de raison. Il passait son temps à regarder la rue par la fenêtre. C'est là qu'il le vit. Evan passait dans la rue pour s'arrêter devant le portail. Ni une, ni deux, Draco prit ses affaires, cria qu'il se sentait mal et qu'il allait à l'infirmerie pour se précipiter vers la sortie.

Evan ne s'y attendais pas et il dû sa réception à ses reflexes d'attrapeurs toujours bien présents.

- Evan ! Tu m'as manqué !

- Toi aussi Sally...

Ils restèrent enlacés plusieurs minutes lorsque la cloche de fin des cours retentie. Evan repris la parole :

- Désolé, j'avais prévu de revenir ce matin mais j'ai dû avoir une petite discussion avec ma... mère.

- Pas de soucis. Tu m'avais dit que tu reviendrais alors je t'ai juste attendu.

Evan se mit à rougir, tout comme Sally qui se rendait compte de ses paroles.

- Hum... Je ne travaille pas ce soir, je peux venir chez toi te passer les cours qui te manquent ?

- Oui ! cria Evan. Enfin... Je veux dire, oui, si tu veux. Se reprit-il plus calmement.

- Je vais chercher mes affaires alors ! Attend-moi ici !

Et Sally partit à sa chambre chercher ses cours. Pendant ce temps, Harry se remémora son entretient avec sa « mère » qui n'était autre que Sirius Black, son parrain. Quelques jours après son retour dans le monde magique, Sirius était tombé malade et il était donc allé le voir. Le professeur Snape était passé lui donner une potion pour le soigner sous la demande du Directeur de Poudlard et était repartit aussi vite. Et Harry aurait juré que ce départ précipité n'avait pas enchanté le malade. Le lendemain, et malgré la potion, Sirius était de nouveau malade. De nouveau le maître des potions lui avait administré le même breuvage que la veille et le surlendemain, la même chose c'était passé. Sirius était de nouveau cloué au lit avec un bon gros rhume. Et là, ça avait dégénéré. Snape c'était énervé sur « cette saleté de clébard puant » et Sirius n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de remettre en cause les capacités à fabriquer des potions du maître des cachots. C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry avait préféré se mettre derrière le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis peu de temps auparavant, craignant pour sa vie. Un sort perdu était si vite lancé.

- Sale clébard ! Je me fais chier à te faire des potions pour te soigner, je prends ça sur mon temps de sommeil pour t'en faire, j'ai des cours et des copies à corriger aussi donc si tu n'es pas content, vas te faire foutre !

Et il était partit en claquant la porte. Harry releva la tête pour voir son parrain toujours au lit, le nez et les yeux rouges mais la fiole vide sur sa table de chevet montrait que ce n'était pas à cause de son rhume maintenant partit.

- Sirius ? Pourquoi as-tu dit ça à Snape ? Il est déjà gentil de t'aider, même si c'est Dumbledore qui lui demande...

- Je sais Harry, je suis qu'un con. Je crois que je n'ai pas entendu Severus parler comme ça depuis notre dernière année à Poudlard... il ponctua sa phrase d'un profond soupir et d'un sourire triste.

Harry se gratta la tête de désappointement. Il ne comprenait pas son parrain.

- Je suis con mais d'un côté, bizarrement, ça m'a fait plaisir de le voir sortir de ses gongs. Continua Sirius.

- Siry, tu devrais peut-être arrêter cette petite guerre avec Snape tu ne pense pas ?

- Tu ne comprends pas Harry, son sourire n'était ni moqueur, ni suffisant, juste tendre en regardant son filleul, depuis la fin de la guerre, il ne m'adresse pas la parole, à moins qu'il n'y soit obligé. Là, il m'a parlé, sans que quelqu'un lui mette un coup de coude dans le ventre pour qu'il daigne ouvrir la bouche pour moi.

- Attend, Harry avait peur de comprendre, tu veux dire que tu...

- Oui je...

- De Snape ?

- N'ai pas l'air si horrifié ! J'ai l'impression d'être Remus une nuit de pleine lune s'il se promenait en plein quartier moldu.

Harry demanda alors si Remus était au courant de son penchant pour la chauve-souris.

- Bien sûr, tu sais, ça ne date pas d'hier. Déjà élève à Poudlard, il me plaisait.

Si Harry avait bu à ce moment là, il aurait fait un remake de l'Exorciste façon boisson. La tête du brun fit rire doucement le plus âgé.

- Mais ! Mais ! Je croyais que vous lui en faisiez voir de toutes les couleurs avec mon père !

- Oh ! C'est vrai ! Mais James faisait ça parce qu'il était jaloux de lui parce que Lily était souvent avec lui. Et moi... Moi, je voulais juste qu'il me regarde, peu importe comment, je voulais qu'il sache que j'étais là. Ca peut paraître stupide mais bon...

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec son propre cas. Ce fut son tour de sourire tendrement en pensant à Draco qui devait être en cours à l'heure qu'il était.

- Non, ce n'est pas stupide, je comprends.

Sirius ne répondit rien, et prit Harry dans ses bras.

Avant de partir, Harry avait eu une longue conversation avec Sirius pour qu'il arrête de se rendre malade et qu'il tente plutôt de se rapprocher de Snape. Harry lui avait donné des livres de potions pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner et peut-être aidé le professeur dans la confection de certaines potions. Après tout, cela ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique. Bien que le jeune homme se doutait qu'il y aurait plusieurs batailles avant la trêve.

Une main fine se posant sur son épaule le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Ca va ? demanda Sally inquiète.

- Oui, désolé, je pensais à mon p... père.

Sally lui sourit. Elle lui prit la main en déclarant qu'ils devaient se dépêcher, il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir. Sa phrase à peine finie, la pluie se mit à tomber. Evan pris le sac de Sally et ils coururent jusqu'à chez lui. Ils se déchaussèrent dans l'entrée en riant. Ils enlevèrent leurs pulls dégoulinant d'eau.

- Je vais prendre une serviette et je te mettrai des habits secs dans la salle de bain pour que tu puisses te changer.

Il alla donc prendre une serviette avec laquelle il s'essuya vigoureusement les cheveux avant de repartir dans sa chambre pour prendre un t-shirt et un short (il faisait malgré tout assez chaud dans l'appartement à cause de la cheminée allumée) et les posa dans la salle de bain. Il repartit rapidement dans sa chambre prit un jean large qu'il enfila rapidement après avoir lancé le mouillé à l'autre bout de la pièce et enfila une chemise verte qu'il ne prit pas la peine de fermé.

- J'espère que... hum... ça t'ira, je t'attends dans la cuisine, je vais faire un peu de thé.

- Merci. Dit alors Sally timidement. Elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Evan, comme il l'avait dit, prépara le thé et chercha quelques biscuits pour accompagner. Il n'en trouva qu'au citron. Il sourit en pensant qu'après tout c'était Albus qui avait fait les courses et donc ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié.

Il prit le plateau et le posa sur la table basse du salon, en face du feu. Sally sortit alors de la salle de bain. Le t-shirt bleu clair et le short noir large lui allait à merveille. Le bleu faisait ressortir ses yeux et le noir, sa peau blanche. Elle portait encore la serviette autour de son coup et avait détaché ses cheveux qui lui revenaient régulièrement dans les yeux, la faisant souffler. Evan rit sous la mine boudeuse de la jeune fille et partit dans la salle de bain. Il était sûr qu'il allait trouver un élastique. En effet, il trouva un élastique autour d'une brosse à cheveux. Il était gris et vert émeraude. Ce bon vieux Dumby pensait décidément à tout. Il se mit devant Sally qui rougit face à son torse musclé à découvert et il lui attacha les cheveux gênant en petit palmier sur le haut du front. Il se mit à rire en la trouvant adorable.

Voulant connaître le pourquoi de l'hilarité de son ami elle retourna dans la salle de bain et se mit à rire elle aussi. Elle prit une pose lascive qui aurait pu avoir un bel effet sans sa coiffure ridicule. D'une voix chaude elle regarda Evan dans les yeux et dit :

- Alors, comment tu me trouves ?

Comme pour renforcé le côté comique de la scène, le short descendit un peu sur ses hanches fines, ce qui provoqua un puissant fou rire au brun assis sur le canapé.

Pour se venger, Sally se jeta sur lui et trouva ses points sensibles aux chatouilles. Ils se battirent ainsi un bon quart d'heure jusqu'à ce que Evan se retrouve couché sur une Sally rouge de gène et de rire. Ses yeux pétillaient et Harry se dit qu'il n'en avait jamais vu de si beau dans sa vie. Leurs visages se rapprochaient doucement mais sûrement jusqu'à ce qu'Evan vienne poser ses lèvre... sur la joue de Sally. Cette dernière semblait confuse.

- Je ...

-Ecoute Sally, ce n'est pas contre toi, loin de là, tu es magnifique, gentille, intelligente, rusée et tout mais... Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi et je ne peux pas me permettre de t'embrasser sans que tu les connaisses. Sans que tu me connaisses.

Sally ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Alors, raconte-moi !

- Je... J'aimerais mais c'est impossible pour le moment. Mais je te jure que tu le sauras. Tu seras même la première à tout savoir de moi. Je te le jure Sally.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais elle se mit à pleurer.

- Sally ? Je t'ai blessé ? Je... Je suis...

- Non, c'est pas de ta faute, c'est ces putains d'hormones qui me rendent sensible ! J'étais pas comme ça il y a quelques années. Mais j'ai changé ! Et ça me fait chier, PUTAIN !

La colère semblait monter en elle, et Evan ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu sais Evan, commença-t-elle doucement, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai vraiment l'impression de te connaître. Je crois que tu me plais parce que tu me rappelle Harry.

Elle se releva vivement et commença légèrement à paniquer.

- Mais je ne dis pas ça parce que tu serais son substitut ou je ne sais quoi ! Tu es toi et pas Harry je sais ! Je...

Elle semblait avoir besoin de parler mais elle avait surtout l'air d'avoir peur de le faire.

- Si tu veux, tu peux me parler de lui. J'aimerais que tu me parle de lui en fait, après tout, tu l'aimes donc en me parlant de lui, j'apprendrai à te connaître... Je pense.

Intérieurement Evan voulait savoir comment Sally, enfin Draco, le voyait à l'époque.

- Nous étions à l'école ensemble. Il était populaire, enfin plutôt super célèbre, là où j'habitais. Je l'avais rencontré un peu avant la rentrée, dans une boutique de vêtements pour nos uniformes. Il était tout maigrichon et moi imbu de ma petite personne. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ses si grands yeux verts derrières ses lunettes rondes immondes et complètement cassés et rafistolées avec du scotch, je l'ai trouvé touchant. Enfin avec mes yeux d'enfant c'était plus comme si j'avais trouvé un futur ami. Sauf que quand je lui ai proposé mon amitié, il l'a rejeté, elle eu un rire amer, j'avais eu la mauvaise idée d'insulté son rouquin de meilleur ami. J'ai été extrêmement vexé et je me suis promis de me venger. Pendant nos 7 ans d'années à P... dans notre école, fronçant les sourcils sous son presque lapsus, nous n'avons fait que nous chercher, nous battre et nous insulté. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la sixième année que je me suis rendu compte que je faisais surtout ça pour attirer son attention. Il s'est prit la tête avec un autre élève et je l'ai défendu, c'était moi son ennemi, et personne d'autre, surtout pas ce gringalet de Justin, je lui aurais bien fait tâté de mes poings mais j'avais peur de me salir. Elle serra la mâchoire. Et, en dernière année, il m'a ignoré. Complètement. Je me suis vraiment senti seul. Mais d'un autre côté, je comprenais, il avait d'autres choses à penser. Et c'est la que cette sale rouquine à commencé à ce pavanée à son bras à longueur de journée. Je les insultais mais il ne me regardait même pas, et c'est son chien de garde à sein qui répondait toujours pour lui. Il semblait toujours être ailleurs. J'ai commencé à m'inquiété quand il a commencé à s'endormir n'importe où, n'importe quand. Un jour, je l'ai trouvé endormi dans un couloir. J'ai voulu le réveiller mais une prof est arrivée et m'a viré pensant que je voulais lui faire du mal. Il y avait deux groupe à ce moment là, les gentils et les méchants et je faisais parti secrètement des gentils, parce que je voulais le protégé du mieux que je le pouvais... Mais un jour, alors que la guerre avait éclatée, j'ai très vite été mis K.O., j'ai fini à l'infirmerie et je ne me suis réveillée qu'une semaine plus tard. La première chose que j'ai fait, je l'ai cherché, des yeux évidement, je ne pouvais pas encore bouger, j'étais trop faible. Et c'est la que sa copine rousse m'a annoncé qu'il était mort. Qu'on l'avait tué mais que les gentils avaient gagnés. Je n'ai pas pu me réjouir avec eux. Je n'ai pas voulu. Je n'ai jamais su quand et où était l'enterrement et en même temps, tout le monde pensait que je le détestais, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils auraient pris la peine de me le dire... Et je suis parti... J'ai tout simplement fuit, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je n'ai rien gardé de mon ancienne, sauf la photo de lui qui est dans ma chambre...

Harry était abasourdi et enragé. Ginny, c'était cette peste qui avait dit à Draco qu'il était mort... Mais pourquoi ? Il calla un peu mieux Sally dans ses bras et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent.

A suivre...

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**Fan de Drary :**

Non en fait Draco a tout le physique d'une fille, avec des seins et tout, c'est juste que pour faire clair, il a encore son petit robinet et sa prostate... :D

**Solne :**

Oui, je sais, j'ai mis vraiment beaucoup de temps à m'y remettre mais, en fait, je suis partie à l'autre bout de la France, dans une ville que je ne connaissais absolument pas pour faire mes études en laissant mes amis de l'année passée derrière moi et donc, j'ai eu un peu de mal étant donné que celle qui me menaçait et m'aidait à écrire n'était plus là. Donc j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue d'avoir attendu.

**Razette :**

La voici, encore désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais bon, maintenant j'ai mis un planning de publication en place et je vais tenter de m'y tenir donc en espérant que j'y arrive. J'espère que la suite ne t'aura pas déçu !

Merci également à **Kaylee** et à tout les autres et ceux qui lisent sans laisser de traces, ceux qui rajoute cette fic en alerte ou en favoris.

A bientôt (promis cette fois !)

PS: Désolée pour la double notification, j'avais oublié de modifié un truc!


	9. Menaces

Finalement vous n'aurez pas à attendre Lundi pour le nouveau chapitre, je l'ai fini plus tôt que prévu. Comme on dit chez moi, c'est le début des emmerdes pour nos deux héros mais ne vous en faites pas, ils sont bien encadrés.

Si vous souhaitez suivre l'avancement de mes fics, je vous invite à taper **Egnirys Chainsaw** sur Facebook pour trouver ma page auteur. Je mettrai régulièrement à jour l'avancement de mes fics.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Lorsque Sally et Evan se réveillèrent, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Heureusement pour eux, c'était samedi et donc, ils n'avaient pas à se rendre en cours. Evan se détacha de son amie sans la réveiller. Lorsqu'il se leva, il remarqua qu'il faisait froid et Sally, comme pour le confirmer frissonna en se blottissant un peu plus à la place qu'occupait peu avant le brun comme pour tenter de récupéré la chaleur qui ne tarderait pas à partir. Il alla dans sa chambre et pris la couverture de son lit pour venir doucement la poser sur la « jeune fille » et parti prendre une douche. Il resta un long moment sous l'eau chaude. En sortant de la salle de bain, il avisa sur l'horloge de l'entrée qu'il n'était pas loin de midi. Il partit alors réveiller la blonde. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et les cheveux en lui murmurant doucement qu'il fallait qu'elle se lève. Elle papillonna des yeux et Evan se mit entre elle et le soleil. Elle le regarda quelques secondes avant de se redresser et de le prendre dans une étreinte forte mais douce.

- Merci pour tout Evan, je crois que grâce à toi, je me sens un peu mieux. Souffla-t-elle, la tête dans son cou.

Evan sourit en lui caressant le dos. Une fois qu'il se soit lâché, Evan partit préparer un petit déjeuner et Sally partit se doucher. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle ne portait qu'une simple serviette autour de son corps frêle mais pourtant si beau. La serviette était verte sombre et Evan ne pu s'empêcher de la détailler, son cœur battant plus vite qu'à l'accoutumé.

- Evan... Tu... tu n'aurais pas d'autres vêtements à me prêter, je te les laverai bien sûr ! Mais juste le temps que j'aille chez moi en prendre...

Il se réveilla enfin et sans un mot, il partit dans sa chambre chercher des affaires. Il sortit un jean qui allait être trop large pour la jeune blonde et donc il prit une ceinture également et... un débardeur féminin. Il haussa un sourcil et finalement se dit que Dumbledore ne pourrait jamais l'étonné finalement. Il revint et tendit les habits à la jeune fille.

- Tiens... J'ai retrouvé un débardeur à ma mère dans mon armoire. Je pense qu'elle l'a mis par erreur dans un carton et je n'ai pas du faire attention en rangeant les affaires. Tu pourras le garder, elle en a plein d'autre.

« C'est surtout que Sirius ne rentrera jamais dedans ! » pensa-t-il en riant doucement.

La jeune femme partit alors s'habiller. Et Evan réussit alors à retrouvé son calme. C'est lorsque que la blonde sortait de la salle de bains qu'on frappa à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et trouva un facteur à l'air revêche lui tendre une enveloppe et lui demanda de signer puis il partit sans aucune forme de politesse. Evan haussa les épaules et repartit à la cuisine ouvrir l'enveloppe. Le côté de l'expéditeur n'avait pas été rempli et étrangement, cela l'angoissait un peu. Il sortit un papier à lettres simple et blanc. Il vérifia que Sally n'était pas derrière lui et la vit revenir du salon avec le plateau de thé encore indemne de la veille. Il lui dit de se servir sans se gêner.

Il commença alors sa lecture :

_Harry,_

_Je sais que tu l'as retrouvé. Tu as intérêt à le livrer aux aurors sinon nous viendront de nous même le chercher et tu seras considéré comme son complice. Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup Harry et c'est pour ça que je te pris de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré. Surtout que ta magie est tracée donc quoi que tu fasses avec la magie, nous te retrouverons toujours, comme je te le prouve avec cette lettre. Je devrais recevoir très vite l'accusé de réception. Environ 24h après que tu ais reçu cette lettre. Si d'ici là, Malfoy n'est pas livré au Ministère, nous viendrons le chercher avec une escouade._

_Je t'en pris Harry, ne fais rien contre nous. Je ne veux pas que mon meilleur ami devienne complice d'un meurtrier._

_Bonne journée._

_Hermione._

Le visage d'Harry était blême. Sally s'en inquiéta. Et là, ce fut la panique. Evan devait sauver Sally. Harry devait sauver Draco.

- Sally, rentre chez toi maintenant et prépare un sac avec quelques affaires, ne prend que le stricte minimum. Rejoins-moi ici dans deux heures. Il faut qu'on parte.

- Mais Evan, qu'est-ce-q...

- Ne pose pas de questions s'il te plaît, dit-il d'une voix rendu fragile par la peur, je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, je te le jure.

Pris par l'adrénaline présente dans ses veines, il embrassa furtivement les lèvres de Sally. Une fois la porte fermée, il prit son portable et appela son ancien professeur de potion.

- Allô Pot... Evan, que ce passe-t-il ?

- Pas la peine, je suis seul. Professeur, on est dans une merde noire !

- Potter, langage !

- On s'en branle ! Hermione a retrouvé ma trace, et elle sait que Draco est avec moi. Si elle voit Sally elle va tout de suite comprendre. Et elle me reconnaîtra. Pitié professeur faites quelque chose ! J'ai dit à Draco de me rejoindre chez moi pour dans deux heures, Hermione ne viendra que demain mais je veux être loin de la avant. Je vous en supplie, il faut le protéger. Il risque le baiser du détraqueur alors qu'il est innocent !

- Je le sais bien ce qu'il risque triple andouille ! La voix du professeur était froide mais laissait paraître son angoisse. Bon Potter nous n'avons pas le choix, je suppose que Draco ne connait toujours pas votre véritable identité.

- Non effectivement, je n'ai pas encore eu le cran...

- Bien, j'arrive avec Black, le temps de nous camoufler et nous arrivons.

- Merci professeur. Je vais préparer quelques affaires.

Ils raccrochèrent et Harry partit faire préparer un sac à dos et mis au fond ses affaires de magie comme sa baguette et sa cape d'invisibilité ainsi qu'une petite pochette de poudre de cheminette. Malgré qu'il ne puisse pas se servir de sa baguette, il valait mieux en avoir une s'ils se retrouvaient devant des aurors.

Il fermait son sac quand il entendit du bruit dans son salon. Il regarda dans le miroir de l'entrée qui lui renvoyait le reflet d'un homme et d'une femme qui sortaient de sa cheminée. Il reconnu tout de suite son « père » et se doutait que la femme à ses côtés était Sirius, sa « mère ». Il arriva et Sirius le prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

- Oh Harry ! Tu vas bien ?

- Ca va, Siry, j'ai juste reçu une lettre d'Hermione... par voie moldue donc elle sait exactement où j'habite.

- Bon ! les coupa précipitamment Snape, il faut que nous mettions notre histoire en place avant que Draco arrive pour que ça paraisse vrai. Bon Potter, il faudra que nous fassions croire à Draco que nous sommes des mafieux ou je ne sais quoi afin que la lettre que tu as reçue soit comme une lettre de menace. Il faudra également que nous changions d'identité. Voici ton nouveau passeport et ta nouvelle carte d'identité. J'en ai pour nous et pour Draco aussi. Tu es maintenant Evan Spincer, je suis Thomas Spincer, ton père et Black sera Susan Spincer, ta mère. Draco sera Sally Morrison, ma nièce. Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elle arrive et nous pourrons partir. Albus a déjà dû préparer une voiture pour nous.

- Vous savez conduire ?

- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître oui, je connais pas mal de choses sur le monde moldu afin d'assurer mon avenir lorsque j'étais espion. Le monde moldu est bien le dernier endroit où mes très chers anciens collègues m'aurait cherché.

Harry trouva cette idée franchement pas bête. Alors qu'il plongeait dans ses pensées, on frappa à la porte et une petite voix se fit entendre.

- Evan, c'est moi, Sally.

Il l'a fit entrée, et elle sembla comme exploser.

- Bon ! Maintenant tu m'explique ce qui se passe ! Dans quoi je me retrouve embarqué ?

- Viens, il faut que je te présente deux personnes et nous allons t'expliquer.

Elle entra dans le salon et vit une belle femme brune et plutôt plantureuse assise sur le canapé et un homme plutôt séduisant debout devant elle.

- Monsieur Redson ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Bonjour mademoiselle Anguis, je vous en pris, asseyez-vous, nous allons vous expliquer.

Sally prit alors place à côté de la brune et celle-ci se tourna vers lui et lui dit gentiment :

- Bonjour, je suis Susan, la mère d'Evan, enchantée de faire ta connaissance !

- Euh... Enchantée, je suis Sally.

Thomas (soit Snape) s'assit sur la table basse alors qu'Evan prenait place sur l'accoudoir à la gauche de Sally. Il se racla la gorge.

- Mademoiselle Anguis. Je crois que bien malgré nous, nous vous avons mis dans une situation plutôt délicate, c'est pour cela qu'Evan vous a demandé de prendre vos affaires. Je ne pense pas que nous reviendrons ici avant un certain temps. C'est pour cela qu'il faudra que vous préveniez vos amis de votre absence en leur demandant de ne pas vous chercher. Pour le lycée, laissez nous faire, nous avons l'habitude.

- Mais pourquoi je dois partir ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Je ne comprends pas !

- Nous sommes une famille de la mafia. Un gros blanc tomba sur les quatre personnes présentes. Il continua alors. Ce matin Evan a reçu une lettre de menaces de nos plus grands rivaux. Ils vous menaçaient également, sachant qu'Evan tiens énormément à vous. C'est pour cela que vous devez venir avec nous, pour votre propre sécurité.

- Mais... Mais... Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, pourquoi ils voudraient s'en prendre à moi ?

Evan intervint à son tour :

- Parce que je tiens énormément à toi, plus que tout même, et ils s'en prendraient à toi pour m'atteindre. Et je refuse qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Mais sache que si tu ne veux pas partir, je ne partirai pas non plus et je te protègerai quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

- Tu sais Sally, dit Sirius sous les traits de Susan, Evan fera tout ce qu'il pourra pour te protéger. Et nous aussi, quoi que tu choisisses, nous te protègerons de notre mieux. Mais il faut que tu saches également que, si nous partons, nous pourrons plus facilement le faire. Alors, que choisis-tu ?

Sally était pensive. Puis elle leva les yeux vers Evan et dit d'une voix timide :

- Quoi que je fasse, tu restes avec moi ?

- Bien sûr. Répondit-il d'une fois forte.

- Alors je viens, je vous suis. Ses yeux toujours dans ceux vert du brun.

Il lui sourit et donc, Thomas distribua les nouvelles identités et ils laissèrent Sally passer quelques appels. Une fois cela fait, ils lancèrent le portable dans le feu après avoir récupéré la puce et partirent. Harry laissa un mot à l'intention de son amie.

_Hermione,_

_Je sais que tu es là, et je n'ai aucune envie de livrer Draco aux autorités. Ca ne sert à rien de te mentir, tu sais déjà que je suis avec lui en ce moment et je ne compte pas le quitter. De plus, je peux te certifier qu'il est innocent, il n'a jamais tué personne. Alors arrêtez de nous chercher. Tu sais que je peux être très fort. Alors prend soin de toi._

_Ton ami, Harry._

A suivre...

* * *

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et surtout qui l'apprécient. Encore merci!

Je ne sais pas quand paraîtra la suite, sûrement dans la semaine du 20 juin. De toutes façons, la date sera affichée sur ma page facebook! (Vous pourrez aussi trouver l'adresse directement dans mon profil en cliquant sur "homepage").


	10. NO CHAPTER Désolée

Bon et bien j'ai peur que ça ne soit pas une bonne nouvelle...

Je suis désolée mais je mets cette fic en pause pour une durée indéterminée. Je sais, ENCORE mais bon, je n'arrive vraiment plus à écrire, j'ai travaillé tout l'été, j'ai pas réussi à trouver le temps, la motivation et l'inspiration pour écrire la suite. Vraiment désolée. De plus, certaines choses dans ma vie (en dehors de la reprise des cours à la fac) font que j'ai un peu trop de mal à écrire en ce moment. Peut-être que ça passera dans les semaines qui viennent mais ce n'est vraiment pas sûr. Je vous prie de m'excuser, vous qui suivez cette fic, et je vous remercie grandement pour ça. Promis, j'écrirai dès que je le pourrai mais je veux que ça soit un minimum de qualité et pas un truc écrit à l'arrache histoire de finir la fic en 2 chapitres pour être débarrassée.

Je ne reposterai ici que pour mettre en ligne le nouveau chapitre et si vous voulez plus de nouvelles (genre reprise de l'écriture et revenue de l'inspiration) je vous invite à suivre ma page facebook : Egnirys Chainsaw.

J'essayerai de vous tenir au courant de l'avancée de la fic et j'espère que cette passage de page blanche ne durera pas trop longtemps.

Encore merci et désolée.

Egnirys Chainsaw.


End file.
